


Fleeting

by vatnalilja



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatnalilja/pseuds/vatnalilja
Summary: Alduin is defeated and the Dovahkiin and Inigo find their own way to celebrate.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Inigo the Brave, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Inigo the Brave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> In this piece of smut, the Dragonborn is human and Inigo did in fact try to kill her. No spoilers for Inigo's plot line.

To say it had been a very long day was putting it mildly. The two of them wandered back down from the Throat of the World, half in a daze, both silent. Every now and then, she'd simply sigh and mutter a "huh" under her breath. The khajiit that trailed her was uncharacteristically quiet, still parsing the battle he had just fought along her side.

They reached the monastery and the Greybeards met them with little fanfare; apparently, whether the world ended or not was of little importance to them. It stung a bit that she had defeated Alduin and there was no one in the living world to celebrate or appreciate her heroic effort. Inigo was her only witness. It nearly felt like a dream. The weary ache in her chest told her otherwise. She was exhausted. 

They were given a pile of furs by the monks in the meeting room along with some food and drink, then left alone. Together, they sat tearing off hunks of bread, eating them with dried meat and washing it all down with red wine. She paused to look at their meager meal for a moment before she let out a sad laugh.

"What a terrible victory celebration," she said. 

"Do not worry. I guarantee the Jarls will throw us a wonderful party," he said. "All the cheese wheels and salmon we can eat."

"I sure as Oblivion hope so," she said as she fell back into the furs.

The stone sanctuary was chilly and imposing. She would have preferred to be in a warm inn but trudging back down the steps seemed like a feat at that moment. Resigned to staying where they were for the evening, she began pulling her armor off. He quickly reached out to help and she returned the favor, leaving them in their rumpled, dirty clothes. There was a hot bath calling her name at home. 

As the evening went on, they gradually came out of their stupor. He sang her a few songs and her mood improved significantly. The wine didn't hurt, either. Some time near the end of their second bottle, she started to feel alive again. Their laughter filled the otherwise quiet wing of the monastery. 

He had been with her again for months, almost every step of the way since she'd gotten wrapped up in the business of saving the world. She didn't remember much before Helgen--she had been stumbling around, just trying to get from one place to another and had no doubt he was the reason for her poor memory around the time. An arrow to the head would do that. 

She reached out and curled her finger in his long, dark hair which he had down at the moment. She still couldn't remember him trying to kill her, but she did remember how thin and nervous he had been on skooma. A part of her had always been convinced that she could save him from himself. She'd been a fool, but her apparent death was the catalyst he needed to save himself.

"I'm glad you're with me, Inigo," she said. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I will include that in all of the songs I write about our adventures," he said with a grin. 

She felt the alcohol in her cheeks as she leaned into him to refill his cup. He was wonderfully warm and despite the long day, he smelled good, like a pine forest and campfire smoke. She didn't know what was handsome for a khajiit, but she had always found him to be rather good looking and admired the color of his fur, the scars that marked his face, his warm orange eyes, his nimble build... 

"Inigo," she said softly. 

"Yes?" 

"Can the Dovahkiin ask for a favor?"

"Always," he said. 

She paused, sitting back to look at him. Her evening was missing many things, but more than anything, she craved a good lay. She had considered waiting until they got back to Whiterun or Riften--there were a handful of Companions or members of the thieves guild she was sure would gladly warm her bed. But the thought felt hollow. She had her share of triumphs with them, but lacked any real emotional connection.

"I know you only think of me as a friend," she said. 

"My _dearest_ friend," he said, correcting her. 

"And I'm not trying to change that," she said. "But I'd really like to celebrate with you... Ah, how do I put this... By the Eight."

Her words faltered. While she was generally quite confident, she knew there was a real chance he might turn her down. He had previously told her they were better off as friends when she had skirted the topic. But that felt like ages ago and in the meantime, he had lavished her with the kind of compliments about her body that left her confused about the nature of their relationship. 

"Inigo, would you lie with me tonight?" she asked.

The bite of embarrassment was immediate as she finished her sentence and she grimaced as his whiskers twitched and he cleared his throat. She had caught him by surprise. After a few long beats, he nodded his head once, emphatically, as if he were simultaneously agreeing and steeling himself. She mirrored his nod and after several more awkward seconds, he pulled her into a kiss. He was mindful of his canines, making it quite obvious she wasn't the first human with whom he'd been intimate. 

The kiss was metered at first, each of them feeling a little off-kilter, but passion soon enough melted whatever unease they felt. Her hands slid up under his shirt, her fingers running through the soft short hair on his firm abdomen. She felt him begin to purr, both under her hands and into their kiss, which he broke for a moment to pull his shirt over his head. He did the same for hers and tugged her down into the furs. He was more eager than she had expected, but she was happy let him take the lead. She didn't want to make any decisions for the foreseeable future. She just wanted to exist without worrying about what needed to be done next. And when he crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and shoulder, she was sure he could read her mind.

With a bit of maneuvering and footwork, they freed themselves of their trousers. All that was left on him was the jewelry she had gifted him over the months, the golden pendant around his neck and the jeweled bracelets on his wrists. When he sat up a bit, his long hair fell around his face, framing it beautifully. His eyes practically glowed from the firelight as they settled on hers below him. She gently clasped the pendant in her hand as it dangled down toward her.

"I didn't expect you to say yes, let alone be so into the idea," she said. 

"It is a bit of a surprise to me, too," he said

His hand, with claws sheathed, drifted down her body, between her breasts and past her navel. She let out a soft moan as his fingers found her labia and caressed her for a few seconds before they rested on her clit. He teased her firm bud by gently brushing along it, watching the rest of her react with anxious desire.

"Besides, you are so stunning, how could I deny you?" he added as he applied a bit more pressure, rubbing slowly.

She felt helpless under his touch. Dealing with the end of the world had left her no time for pleasure. She had been rushing from one emergency to the next. But now there was nothing else to think about other than the weight of his body against hers. And as tired as she was, her body lit up under his attention.

"I have my own favor to ask," he said.

"I'd say yes to anything right now," she replied, practically cooing.

"I have some moon sugar that I have been saving for the right moment. Would you have some with me?" 

"Are you sure?" she asked, concern clouding her face. It hadn't been the type of favor she had expected.

"I have not had any in a very long time, but it is not anywhere near as strong as skooma," he said.

He sat up and pulled his pack over, digging through it until he found a small satchel. Her eyes lingered on his lithe form as she considered his request. It was most likely a bad idea to indulge given their past, but right now, nothing else really mattered that much. They had just survived a brush with not just death, but the apocalypse. If they didn't deserve to cave to their vices at this moment, she couldn't imagine that there'd ever be a more appropriate time.

"To Oblivion with it," she said. "Let's have some."

His ears and tail both flicked in unison and he opened the satchel. With a spoon he had produced from his mess kit, he lifted sugar from the pouch.

"Just one spoonful," he said, assuring her as he lowered the dose to her lips. 

She took it and let the crystals dissolve in her mouth. It was wonderfully sweet and its effects hit her almost immediately. Warmth spread through her body and as the seconds passed, she felt her limbs start to float. Whatever worries she may have had fell away as she watched him and waited. He took a slightly larger dose, then put the satchel away quickly. By the time his hand returned to her, her pupils were like saucers.

"How do you feel?" he asked. 

"Amazing," she whispered.

His fingertips pressed deeply into her clit and he began rubbing back and forth quickly, sending a shiver through her body. The euphoria crept up on him, instead of hitting like wave as it had done to her. He could feel it trickle in, a familiar high he had desperately missed. It didn't match the power of skooma, but it was still a welcome sensation.

He watched her hands grasp the furs beneath them as she pushed her lower body up off the ground several inches, meeting his touch. With his other hand, he stroked himself, enjoying the show she was giving. All he could think about was how good she'd feel around him.

It didn't take long, between her altered state and his apparent experience. A long, wavering moan escaped her as she clenched her eyes shut tight and gritted her teeth. She felt as if she had launched from Mundus into an entirely different plane as the orgasm cascaded through her body. She had never felt so good in her entire life. After the initial surge finished coursing through her nerves, her back hit the floor and she whimpered as the involuntary jolts ran through her body.

He lay down next to her and rolled her onto her side, facing her away from him, then propped himself up on one arm and used his other hand to lift her top leg. He leaned back, making a V shape with their bodies, his cock lining up with her flushed slit. He dipped his tip into her and paused briefly to savor the moment before sliding himself in the rest of the way.

His groan was mixed with a loud purring sound, his tail flitting back and forth behind him. She felt amazing, her pussy quivering around him. His thrusts were unhurried at first as he rode the moon sugar high. He wasn't sure how long it had been for her, but it had been far too long for him. He relished these first many minutes, each of which felt like an aeon of pure gratification.

After a bit, he sat up onto his knees, resting his weight on her bottom leg. Her top knee fell back to the bed and she drew it up to her body as much as comfortably possible. Gripping her ass, he slid himself back into her, delighting in the sight of her lips around his purple shaft. His thrusts quickened and his groaning purr rose to a steady rumble while the golden rings in his ears clinked in time.

She lifted her arm and curled it around the top of her head, twisting her body slightly to look up at him with a dreamy smile.

"Should I finish?" he asked. 

"No, no. Take as long as you like. As long as you don't mind me lying here, blissed out my mind," she said.

"I definitely do not mind, my dear."

With her blessing, he continued, his speed fluctuating between pleasure-delayingly slow and fast, hard thrusts that made her ass jiggle with each plunge. She was mostly quiet, somewhere between here and the moon, but he earned pleased sounds from her consistently enough. Each was like a shock of electricity that made his dick somehow even harder.

When he could take it no longer, he threw himself into her as hard as he could over and over, growling up at the ceiling, his claws out and digging into her skin. Eventually, his body shuddered as release overwhelmed him. He gave a few final thrusts, then slowed to a stop, his world wavering around him before reality started to filter back in. His high was already fading, but he didn't mind. It had lasted precisely long enough.

He fell into the furs and wrapped his arms around her as he caught his breath. He could feel how relaxed her body was as he pulled her up against his chest, nuzzling the back of her head. She was clearly still high, between the moon sugar and the orgasm. 

"Will you tell me one of your stories?" she asked as she settled into his arms.

"Of course. Any requests?" 

"The one where you set your arm on fire," she murmured. 

"You really like that one for some strange reason," he said. 

When she didn't respond, he began recounting the tale and within the first minute, he could tell she was asleep by her breathing. He continued, hugging her tightly against him until he himself finally dozed off. There was nothing in Tamriel, perhaps all of Nirn, that couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
